Lisa Trevor
Lisa Trevor is the secondary antagonist in the remake of the videogame Resident Evil and a major antagonist in The Umbrella Chronicles. She was the daughter of noted architect George Trevor and his wife Jessica. Biography Seizure by Umbrella Some years after her birth, George was hired by Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, head of the Umbrella Corporation, to build a mansion complex in the Arklay mountains northwest of Raccoon City. It was intended to provide cover for an underground lab designed for viral experimentation. Over the years in which the mansion was constructed, Spencer grew paranoid that Trevor would leak his secrets, and in 1967, he had him thrown into a secret chamber to starve to death. Spencer had Jessica and Lisa kidnapped and used as test subjects for the Progenitor virus he had discovered in Africa. Jessica was administered Type A of the virus, and was killed when it had no effect. Lisa was administered Type B, and showed no immediate effects. Long-term, the virus caused her to degenerate mentally and physically. In order to placate her, stand ins for her parents were sent to visit her. However, she realized they weren't her real parents, so she ripped off their faces. She wore them as masks, intending to reunite her parents with their "real" faces. As Lisa continued to mutate, she became a favorite test subject for Umbrella, and many biological experiments were performed on her. Experimentation and "Death" Over the years, it became apparent that Lisa had developed an immunity of sorts to Umbrella's various viruses. This attracted the attention of Umbrella researchers Albert Wesker and William Birkin in the late 1980s. Their research on Lisa led to Birkin's discovery that the original virus injected into her had mutated into something new, which had absorbed all the viruses she had been administered. Birkin extracted this new virus, and after some modification, named it the G-virus. After this discovery, there was an incident in which Lisa killed three researchers. It was decided that she was too dangerous for further testing, and was ordered terminated. She was taken to an undisclosed location near the mansion for termination, but she had developed an immunity to gunfire. She was only left for dead after attempts had been made to kill her with various weapons, with only a missile launcher having any effect. However, even this didn't kill her. Lisa took up residence in a dilapidated cabin on the Spencer estate. She wandered the tunnels and catacombs beneath the estate, eventually finding her mother's tomb in the mansion's basement. However, she was unable to reunite her mother with her "face," as the sarcophagus was held shut by chains, which were kept in place by four stones. The Mansion Incident In June 1998, an Umbrella experiment called the t-Virus was leaked, and infected the entire staff, as well as animals nearby. The t-Virus caused them to mutate into zombies, and this led to several cannibalistic murders taking place in the Arklay mountains area. The Bravo team of the R.P.D.'s Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) was sent to investigate, but communication was lost with them. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team was sent to investigate their disappearance. They were led by Albert Wesker, who was acting as a double agent for Umbrella. He led them to the mansion, where he hoped to collect combat data from the various monsters. Members of Alpha team encountered Lisa multiple times. When she confronted some of them in Jessica's tomb, they managed to open the sarcophagus. Upon viewing her mother's skeleton, Lisa became hysterical and threw herself into a nearby pit. Though she managed to survive. Wesker's Escape As the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. were escaping the facility, the auto-destruct system initiated. Wesker, who had faked his death in order to get away, had to fight his way past all the monsters to escape. Eventually he encountered Lisa, who, remembering him as one of her tormentors, violently attacked him. He presumably killed her, commenting sadistically how even she wasn't perfect. Though unknown to him, she managed to heal and resumed her hunt. Just as Wesker was about the leave the manison, Lisa blocked his path, intent on taking her revenge. After calling her stubborn, Wesker decided to find another escape and tried ignoring her, mockingly suggesting that she liked him. He managed to bring her down twice, only for her to heal both times. Just as he was about to try the main exit, Lisa blocked his path again. Realising that he couldn't escape without dealing with her, Wesker finally decided to combat her. Using his new powers to dodge her attacks, Wesker used his gun to bring down the chandelier onto Lisa, and before leaving, mockingly asked her to finally stay dead. If the chandelier did not do the job, then Lisa's suffering was truly brought to an end when the facility was destroyed. Powers and abilities *'Accelerated Healing': Lisa Trevors is almost unkilleble due to her fierce regenerative abilities, given to her by the G-zVirus inside her body. She has survived years of umbrella's experimentations without 'dying out'. *'Superhuman Strength': She has also shown enhanced strength & an unlimited stamina. Gallery Images Lisa.jpg|Lisa Trevor Resident_Evil_-_Lisa_Trevor_1.png|Lisa in Resident Evil Remake. Umbrella_Chronicles_-_Lisa_Trevor_1.jpg|Lisa in Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles. BIOHAZARD_Clan_Master_-_BOW_card_-_Lisa_Trevor.jpg|Lisa's Clan Master card. Clan Master Lisa Trevor.png|Lisa's Clan Master render. Videos The Tragedy of LISA TREVOR • Resident Evil LORE Resident Evil HD Remaster - "Lisa Trevor" - Boss Fight Full 1080p, 60 FPS Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles HD Collection - Lisa Trevor - Part 12 Navigation Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Game Bosses Category:Mutated Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Ferals Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Zombies Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns